


关于淫纹基础咒式的相关记录

by seventeenglobefish



Series: 淫纹秘话 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeenglobefish/pseuds/seventeenglobefish
Series: 淫纹秘话 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606090
Kudos: 3





	关于淫纹基础咒式的相关记录

将目前的情报统和总结起来，关于淫纹的咒式研究有一个初步的进展。

淫纹的咒式会随着时代的演变而进化或者衰退，以黑魔法师和白魔法师作例，在那场洪水之后幸存的一部分白魔法师建立了如今的白魔法院，他们拥有的白魔法师淫纹也随之进化更改，而执意留在无限城旧址的守旧派白魔法师的淫纹则没有发生变化。

目前在艾欧泽亚境内并没有目击过黑魔法师的存在，那古老悠久的淫纹是否已经失去了继承人，有待进一步的证实。

有获得幽灵船的目击传闻，一些冒险者已经和空贼达成协议，相信寻找到黑魔法师们曾经居住的玛哈旧址也只是时间的问题。

但那淫纹不管如何进化，或者分出各个旁系，构成它们的基础咒式都是基本相同的，在这里总结出几个相同的部分。

第一；

一旦被烙印上了淫纹就再也无法去除，直到人体死亡回归以太界之前，淫纹将永远的刻在持有者的灵魂之上。

获得淫纹的方式有多，其中最科学普遍的就是进入特殊职业培养学院学习，通过了所有的测试便可被烙上正式的淫纹。

学院的入学测试大多数很简单，不在乎你是为何而来，只要接触了远古的魔法就无法再度将视线挪开。

而某些没有通过最终测试的人，下落大多会不明。

一人只可被烙上一种淫纹，某些变化强烈的淫纹会贴合持有者的肉体和性格，改变淫纹图案和位置。

第二；

淫纹持有者如长久的不摄取精液或进行性交行为，将会被咒印反噬逐渐虚弱至死。当然，这一点有待核实，淫纹持有者虚弱至死的死亡案例几乎不存在。

因为在现代的艾欧泽亚，每种雄性生物，或者无性生物都拥有几乎无差异的性欲，他们可以按照自己的心情或本能进行分量十足的性交行为。各个国家和联邦都推崇性行为，无法寻找到交配对象是几乎不可能的事情。

•经过本人的禁止性行为实验，如果一周内没有让身体接触精液和进行性交行为时，身体将会逐渐虚弱，并且淫纹散发出的催情香味会异常浓烈，无法进行一周以上的禁欲实验。

第三；

被覆盖上淫纹的皮肤不可被衣物遮挡。

这一项限制被强制要求，被设定成是世界上每一个生命都理解的事情，经过长久的历史被刻印在每个人的脑海中。

持有者可以使用半透明或者透明的轻纱装饰，但不可使用不透明的衣物将淫纹完全覆盖。

肉体上浮现的淫纹不仅仅代表着持有者的身份和职业，更是一种信号，一个向他身周所有人发出的可侵犯性交的信号。

（这一项限制使裁缝协会，雕金协会和皮革协会的某条生产线有异常高速的发展趋势。）

第四；

不知为何，一旦被烙上淫纹将会被奇妙的治愈魔力所覆盖，被给予几乎不受限的恢复力，皮肤上的伤疤大多会消淡，变得光滑而白皙。肉体上的体毛也会渐渐脱落，不管被连续侵犯多少次，肉体的紧致和敏感度也不会发生改变。

这一点被学者们认为是淫纹咒式的核心，保持持有者的肉体健康和紧致，维持长时间性交的体力和生命力，这使淫纹持有者和普通的妓女产生了天差地别的质量。

相反的，这使淫纹持有者大多数失去了“正常”生育的能力。

•未完待续


End file.
